


Playing Pretend

by bookish_cupcake



Category: A Little Lily Princess (Visual Novel)
Genre: Adults, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookish_cupcake/pseuds/bookish_cupcake
Summary: Now adults, Ermengarde is fearful that her relationship with Sara will be nothing more than pretend.





	

Over the past few months, Ermengarde and Sara have been traveling across the vastness of Western Europe. To be more accurate, it felt vast to Ermengarde who hadn't traveled outside of Europe. For Sara, who's heart used to belong to India and who's mind constantly traveled to fantastical lands, Europe no longer felt so big. Yet, with her companion, wherever they journeyed, Sara felt at home.

Recently, they came from spending weeks at Ermengarde's aunt's residence in the countryside. Oh, how Sara adored riding on horseback. Even more, she adored her knight's firm body behind her, guiding and protecting her on their journey on their steeds. Without the prying eyes of the city and the understanding of Ermengarde's aunt and the aunt's spinster friend, the pair felt at peace. Though, perhaps, Ermengarde didn't understand why yet.

After their adventures along the countryside, they turned their sights to sandy shores. After all, they still needed to find pirates' treasure or dragon bones. Hand in hand, the princess and her faithful knight strolled along the beach. Sara carried her delicate parasol above the pair, while Ermengarde's spare hand carried a bucket for treasure.

"Are you sure we'll find dragon bones?" asked the brave knight.

"I am positive," replied the thoughtful princess. "Even more so after our summer in the countryside."

"We did not find any dragons in the countryside," Ermengarde recalled. Her face blushed, remembering what did in the seclusion of the woods.

"You are correct," Sara observed. "That simply means we narrowed down where we could find dragon bones. Therefore, it is a  _good thing_ we didn't find any."

Ermengarde nodded, accepting her companion's skilled observation.

They continued their stroll. Now and then, the pair would take turns bashfully peeking at one another. After years apart thanks to schooling, they still won't entirely used to the other's presence despite the longing and how right it felt being in each other's company. Oh yes, they would write, and about once a year they would visit in person. Yet nothing could compare to the endless hours in the endless days that spent with each other. A part of Ermengarde felt that this couldn't be true, that this schoolgirl fantasy of hers would come to end an shortly.

Hours passed as time breezed across the shores. Over time, the bucket filled itself with various shells and findings. Alas, not a single dragon bone in sight. Not even a small tooth.

"Sara?"

"Yes, my knight?"

Ermengarde's face heated up at the pet name, though she blamed it on the sun and her complexion.

"Do you think we'll keep pretending?"

Sara tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"I mean..." Ermengarde paused and stopped walking, causing Sara to follow suit. She wanted her words to come out thoughtful and clear, like Sara's. "It's been almost a year since I graduated from boarding school. I have truly loved the time I spent traveling with you and exploring, but... What happens what it ends?"

Sara maneuvered in front of Ermengarde, staring up into her honeyed eyes. My, how tall and wonderful has her friend grown over the years. She kept hold of her knight's hand, so delicate yet so strong.

"Who says it has to end?"

"It has to, Sara. Adults do not get to pretend the way children do."

A moment of clarity washed through Sara. Ah, now she understood her companion's plight. She let go of Ermengarde's hand and let the parasol drop to the cooling sand. She shushed Ermengarde's protest. The parasol remained unimportant. Oh sweet, fretful Ermengarde. She tiptoed and gave her a soft kiss.

"We may pretend many things, but my feelings for you are very real."

 


End file.
